Accidently In Love
by EvilChick101
Summary: Bif falls apart after Derby breaks up with him. Now he's determined to get him back in the only way he knows how. Jealously. And by using Peanut's trampish sis Tracy, Bif could get his wish. But what happens when the girl he's using falls for him? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

_"You're what?" Bif nearly shrieked, clutching his chest like he had been shot in the heart._

_Derby turned his back to him, straigtening the collars of his Aquaberry vest as he did._

_"I'm breaking up with you. Pinky's getting suspicious ever since I missed that date with her at the carnival. It's for the best you know." the blonde said, glancing down at his expensive shoes._

_Bif was gob smacked. His jaw dropped. How could he say such a thing?_

_"Derby, you can't be serious! Please don't do this!" Bif pleaded._

_The redhead dropped to his knees, looking up at the other boy with sadness. Derby stuck his nose up, saying, "Enough of this. It's time to move on, Bif."_

_With that, he sauntered off, but his walk was short-lived for he felt a pair of cold hands grab his arm. He turned his head and glared darkly at Bif, who immediately released his leader from his grasp._

_"Oh for god's sake, Bif! Just go find some girl for you to smooch with! Be a man!" Derby shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration._

- - -

Bif walked through the gates of Bullworth Academy with a heavy heart and tears rolling down his face. Derby's words kept echoing in his head. All he wanted to do now was go jump off a bridge or something. There was no point in going on.

"Hey, trust-fund baby!" A familiar voice teased.

The former boxing champ turned his head and saw a girl he didn't want to see. Tracy Romano, a short thing like her brother, a stealer of mens hearts like that tramp Lola Lombardi, blocked his path to the Harrington House. His eyes narrowed in disgust. Ever since the school year started, Tracy was the one who always picked a fight with the preppie clique. She was the one who always won the fights against the smaller preps, but when Bif defeated her she swore vegenance on the boy and they were enemies from then on.

"Why you crying, fairy? Did you and your boyfriend Harrington have a little fight?"

Bif's whole face burned bright red. He wiped away the tears on his face quickly before saying, "No! What the hell does it matter to you anyway, grease ball?"

"It would make me feel ashamed knowing that I got beat by a boy who sticks his tongue down his leader's throat!" Tracy laughed.

The redhead's face burned again with anger and embarassment. He clinched his fists. A cruel smile appeared on the girl's face as she reached for something in her back pocket.

"Tell me, trust-fund baby. Can you catch?" With that, the girl tossed out a bag of itching powder and quickly dashed away from him.

Bif yelped and began scratching himself like a madman. But the problem with itching powder is it only works for a certain amount of time. Once it wore off, the taller boy gritted his teeth and ran after the girl as fast as he could. He was determined to beat the living daylights out of her all the way back to the Autoshop.

"What do think you're doing, evil doer?!" Came Seth Kolbe's bark from nearby.

The boxing champ skidded to a hault, immediately raising his hands up in defense. The prefect glared at him and said, "Go back to your dorm, brat!"

"Pauper." Bif scowled.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked back to the Harrington House glaring sourly at the ground. She got away this time, but the next time he saw her he was going to sock her in the face. He would have his revenge.

Tracy stopped to catch her breath as soon as she reached the Autoshop. After that, she started laughing and laughing until her whole face turned hot red. She dropped to the ground, rolling around clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes. This had not gone unnoticed for the greaser clique had come running out of the shop class.

"She's gone completely nuts." Vance muttered to the others.

"What's so funny, Trace?" Norton asked curiously.

The girl tried to speak but everytime her mouth opened a laugh, a chuckle, or a giggle escaped. She covered her mouth with her hands and continued to laugh. She couldn't help though. She had gotten away with another prank to that big oaf Taylor. She loved it.

Peanut rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Get up, you lazy bum. We've got cars to work on, ya know?" he said, frowning.

Tracy replied by sticking her tongue out at him. He scooped her up off the ground and flung her over his shoulder, walking back to shop so he could work on the brand new car he dreamed of having. Johnny would have been so proud.

- - -

"That little bitch!" Derby roared slamming his fists onto the table.

Bif sighed as his leader stood out of his seat and rushed over to the long mirror in his bedroom. Then he came back, figthing the urge to punch the wall. Gord let a little giggle escape his lips.

"Could you believe Pinky said that about me?! Sometimes I feel like giving her a good thrashing!" Derby shook his head in frustration.

The blonde dusted himself off before turning around and walking over to the door. Pinky came rushing down the stairs, placing an earring into her right ear. The two linked arms and Derby turned his head to Bif and Gord.

"We're going out now. See you later."

And the couple was off. As soon as they were out of sight, Bif went up the stairs and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. He jumped on his bed, covering his face with his puffy white pillow. Tears started forming in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to cry. Not after what that whore Tracy said. Just thinking about her made his blood boil.

"Damn her." he said in anger.

But he found some twisted satisfaction in the girl. He sat up slowly and threw the pillow aside. Maybe she her tramping skills could be some good use to him. Bif had an evil idea sinking through his head. What if he could make Derby jealous? So jealous that it drove him insane and he would come back to Bif, on his knees begging and pleading. The redhead could only imagine it. A malicious smile formed on his lips.

He stood up and gazed out of the window, gazing down at the blonde who had his arm around Pinky. Bif stroked his chin and let out a sinister laugh.

"You shall be mine, Derby Harrington." Bif said.

He glanced over at the Autoshop.

"And I know exactly how I'm going to get you."

Author's note: Please R&R! I think you'll like this story! Just give me a chance people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Hey, grease ball! Come over here!"

Bif looked around quickly as the greaser girl approached him. He had to be sure that nobody, especially the preppies, saw him making contact with her. It would ruin his chances to win Derby back. So he had to be fast.

"What the hell do you want, trust-fund baby?" Tracy exploded. "I'm gonna be late for class!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about being late or not? You skip all of your classes."

Silence. Tracy crossed her arms and scowled. Well, score one for Taylor.

"Fine. What do you want then?"

Bif smiled in satisfaction. He explained his plan to make Derby extremely jealous and once he was finished, the girl just blinked madly at him, shaking her head slowly. Obviously she didn't like it.

"So, why should I help you with this disgusting plan? It's criminal!" she shouted.

A cruel smirk was shown on the boy's features. Tracy took a step back as he advanced on her. He ran his fingers through her shiny brown hair, which she responded by kicking, but he dodged. Then he whispered softly in her ear, "But this gives a sexy girl like yourself a chance to do your stuff. You've got the body for it."

The girl's face burned red with anger and embarassment. She clinched her fists, turning her back to the taller boy. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. This was her chance to try out her trampish talent on someone other than the greasers. What harm could it do? She turned to face him again.

"So? You in?"

Tracy's eyes scanned the sky. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then her brown eyes looked straight into Bif's. A smile formed on her cherry lips. She approached him, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck before saying, "Count me in, boyfriend."

Bif's cruel smile returned. His plan was working like a charm. Now Derby would be his in a heart beat. He could just imagine the look of surprise on the blonde's face. The horror of seeing his second in command with a slut greaser. Oh, he couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't wait.

- - -

His moment came during lunch. A perfect time where everyone could witness Derby Harrington losing his cool. After discussing the plan once again to the girl, Bif held her hand and led her into the cafeteria, where the cliques sat at their usual tables. Tracy's blood ran cold when she spotted Johnny, Ricky, and Hal standing by the lunch trays. She wasn't sure about this. What would Peanut think of her? Would she be kicked out of the clique?

Tracy's eyes glanced from the greasers to Bif's, who were glazed with a mixture of hate and sorrow. She looked over at the preppies table and saw Derby with his arm around his cousin, Pinky Gauthier. She knew that Bif was angry at Derby. Maybe because he chose her over the redhead. Kinda funny actually.

"Hey guys." Bif greeted with a warm smile.

Tracy watched the reaction on Derby's face. He was shocked, angry, and down right upset. Bif was loving every minute of it, but he hid the huge grin that was lining on his face. Gord's face paled as he glanced from Bif to Derby.

"Hello there. Who is this?" Derby raised an eyebrow in question.

"This," the redhead said, "Is my new girlfriend, Tracy Romano."

Pinky's eyes narrowed in disgust. Tracy's did as well. She hate Gauthier just as much as she hated her. In a snotty voice, Pinky said," You can't be serious, Bif. Why would you date morbid trash like her? She's a tramp."

"At least I don't have the time with my own cousin." Tracy retorted.

"Well, at least I don't get my food from collecting food stamps!" Pinky shouted rising quickly from her seat.

"What's the matter? Does daddy's little girl need to go fuck Derby?" The greaser girl sneered.

Both girls were now closer to each other. Their eyes glaring darkly at one another.

"Tramp!"

"Bitch!"

"GUYS!" Bif pushed his way in between them. He couldn't let this go on any longer. It would ruin his whole plan. The redhead glared menacingly at Tracy, who just looked away in disgust. A smile formed on Derby's lips. Bif tensed.

The blonde stood up and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulders. He kissed her neck and much to the growing dislike of the taller boy, (and the sickining dislike of Tracy), he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Relax, Pinky. Bif's got a trampish girlfriend now. We should respect that, right?" Derby's eyes glanced from Pinky to Bif.

The former boxing champ crumbled as his leader took his cousin by the hand and led her back to the table. But not before turning his head and giving Bif a devious smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Would you like to sit down?" Derby said looking at both Bif and Tracy.

They shook their heads.

"No thanks. We've got stuff to do."

With a heavy heart, Bif placed his hand into the greaser girl's and stormed out of the cafeteria. His feelings growing more and more with hatred. Tracy broke the silence that came between them.

"Well," she said, "That officially suck out loud."

The redhead didn't respond. He was focused on getting Derby back. He needed a better approach. Something that invovled a bedroom, a nice bottle of wine, and his pawn Tracy. Oh, sweet victory. He could just imagine the look of surprise if he saw his right-hand man in a king sized bed with a greaser girl beside him.

An airy hand waving in front of his face snapped him from his thoughts.

"Bif? What the hell is wrong with you? You're in the girl's dorm!" Tracy snarled.

"Hault, you pervert!" Came the cry of .

Bif winced. Then he made his exit quickly. He had to end this thing with Derby now. But so far, Derby one. And Bif...zero.

Author's note: Thanks for the review, a-yuri-who-loves-yaoi! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked that chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

"Bif, stop! You beast!" Tracy shouted, catching the attention of Derby and his friends as they passed by the Autoshop.

Bif saw his chance and quickly wrapped his arms around the greaser girl. Then he started running kisses down her neck. She responded by moving her fingers downward towards his pants in a slow yet sexy fashion.

He looked at his leader's expression. A smile formed on his lips. It was working. Derby's eyes narrowed in disgust. Bif was enjoying this.

"Bif Taylor!" Derby called out from behind them.

The redhead pushed the girl away before turning to face him.

"Yes, Derby?" His words were slurred.

"Why don't you say good-bye to your little whore and come back to Harrington House. We've got important business to discuss." Derby said in an angry tone.

The taller boy smiled and nodded, saying, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'll be there in a second."

He finished by capturing Tracy's lips in one hell of a kiss that took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Just like they had planned.

"Damn it, Bif! That's enough!" The blonde shouted stomping his foot down.

Bif grinned devishly at the greaser girl before releasing her from his arms. He turned on his heels and followed the now fuming Harrington back to the preppie headquarters. A cruel smirk came on Tracy's lips as she made her way to the Autoshop.

- - -

"Well, Bif, what do you have to say for yourself? How could you date such a trashy girl like that?" Derby snarled.

Bif responded, saying, "Oh? I thought you said you didn't care who I dated."

The blonde rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disgust. Bif was loving every minute of his friend's pain. He fought the urge to laugh manically.

"Bif Taylor, you know very well why I say those things. When I say I don't mind it means I do. Now stop playing cute games with me and tell me why you dated her."

The former boxing champ leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, if you must know, it was because of her sexy body."

Derby flinched. His eyes widened.

"S-sexy body?" His voice shook slightly.

"Yes. I fell madly in love with those big breasts of hers. Or...was it the way her lips tasted?"

Bif knew his leader was getting pissed. He could tell from the way his left eye twitched. Kinda funny actually. The blonde kept calm though as he stood up and went over to the counter. Derby took out some wine and two glasses.

"Damn, Bif. You find strange attractions."

"How so?"

"I mean, how nice could her body really be? Not that great, right?"

Derby gave a glass to Bif and took a seat beside him, sitting the wine on the coffee table. The redhead grinned devishly, saying, "I suppose. Still she does have nice breasts."

"To hell with her breasts." Derby muttered to himself.

But Bif heard him. His plan was working. Jealously was consuming the boy slowly and soon he'd be driven up the wall. Victory would be Bif's.

For a moment, no one spoke, then Derby stood up and said "I would like to talk to your so called 'girlfriend' tomorrow at Charles."

"Fancy resturant?"

"Would the poor girl mind?"

"Not at all."

Derby nodded. A smile formed on his lips. But he didn't bother explaining to the taller boy. Instead, he turned around and bid the boy farewell before walking out the doors of his bedroom. Bif felt uneasy. What was he up to? Oh well. He'd discuss it with Tracy later.

- - -

Though Bif was having a good time Tracy wasn't doing alright. Her eyes narrowed as she entered the garage. She should have known what was coming. Peanut approached her then gave her a nice sock to the face. She dropped to the floor with a thud. All eyes went to the two siblings.

"You little bitch! What the hell were you thinking?" Peanut said hauling his sister up by her shirt.

Her brother was ticked off. She knew that much for sure. He found out about Bif. He found out about what she had been doing. But who ratted on her? Tracy's guess was Norton. Either him or Lefty.

"Why are you worried? Johnny hasn't kicked your little ass yet." Tracy said, and she was rewarded with another punch to her face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Trace! You understand me? Mama said I was in charge, remember?"

"Aw, how cute! Little Larry still listen to his mommy! What a man!" the greaser girl teased.

Peanut slammed her against the wall. Tracy cried out in agony. Norton stopped the shorter greaser before anymore damage could be caused, saying, "Hey Larry, that's enough, okay? She's learned her lesson."

The taller boy glared darkly at her.

"Right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Her brother dropped her. His eyes were still locked on hers as she stood up, dusting herself off as she did.

"You're gonna stop hangin with that bastard, Trace. Got it? Or there will be hell to pay."

Tracy snorted. She hated him. She hated her mother for putting him in charge. He was such an asshole. A malicious smile formed on her lips and she said, "Yes Larry. I'll never do it again."

And with a mock bow, the little greaser girl was out of there in a flash. She wanted to work on her new bike, but it was going to have to wait. She needed to find the former boxing champ and talk to him. Tracy wasn't sure if his plan was going to continue unless there was somewhere else they could go to piss Derby off.

Well, the girl knew one thing for certain. His fairy leader was getting more jealous by the second.

Author's note: A big THANK YOU to a yuri-who-loves-yaoi for the review. Anway, read & review peoples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

Bif took hold of Tracy's hand before walking into the Charles, fear rising up in his chest with each step. He knew that the greaser girl was also worried about what was to become of them if they didn't play it smart. Then his plan would be ruined and Derby would have the last laugh.

Speak of the devil, for when the couple walked into the large dinning hall they spotted the head prep seated in the middle of the room. What made things worse was that every preppie had been sitting with him.

Derby seemed too busy to even notice their arrival but Tad, who sat to the boy's left, immediately saw them and tapped him on the shoulder. A cruel smile formed on the blonde's lips.

"Bif! Over here!" he called out to the redheaded prep.

The other preps exchanged looks as the two approached the table. Tracy felt almost like mold, but she shook this off.

"Please have a seat." Derby said motioning them with a wave of his hand.

Bif nodded to Tracy, who responded by winking at him. Then she sat down on the fancy wooden chair in a slow yet very attractive manner. She fought the urge to burst into laughter when she saw a few boys behind her glancing down at her ass.

Bif was about to sit beside Gord, but Derby stopped him, saying, "Now, now Bif. It's not polite to just leave your girlfriend sitting alone like that."

The taller prep seated himself quickly beside the greaser girl, not wanting to catch any attention that would probably start sooner or later.

Once they were both situated, the conversation or_ interrogation _in Bif's case had begun. But Tracy did perfect. She answered every question the head prep and the others around him threw at her.

After finishing the big meal, on came the very expensive dessert, which wasn't expensive at all to Derby nor Bif. Gord was the first to pop another question on the female greaser.

"So, why did you date Bif?" Gord asked.

"To fuck him or something?" Justin muttered under his breath.

Tracy ignored the staring onlookers and answered sweetly, "I was madly in love with his handsome figure."

"Handsome figure?" Gord raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know..." The greaser girl smiled before placing a hand on Bif's and kissing it, leaving a slick bloody red lipstick mark.

Bif grinned devilishly at her and purred, "Oh I know I do."

Then he leaned forwards and started running kisses down her arm. Tracy's eyes glanced from Bif to Derby. He utterly looked extremely pissed. It was almost like he was about to grab the nearest table and fling it at her. She tried her best not to giggle. Gord's eyes widened. Justin just cleared his throat, his face burning bright red.

"Well, what do the greaseballs think of this?" Tad said catching the couple off guard.

Bif froze. Oh shit. Why didn't he see a question like this coming?

All eyes went to Tracy. A cruel smile came back on Derby's lips. One also came on Tad's. The greaser girl's eyes scanned the roof as she thought of an idea to save both Bif's ass and hers.

"Well..." she began.

"Well?" Tad's eyes stared straight into hers.

"My older brother isn't too fond of it, but Johnny and the rest of them are pretty pleased. After all, I can always get them to kill Bif if we break up, right?"

Her smile returned. Bif sighed in relief. Derby scowled, crossing his arms. Gord just blinked.

"Very good. I suppose so, dear girl." Tad's eyes narrowed in disgust.

Okay. That was a close one. A little too close. When they had all finished dessert, Derby paid the bill, and then bid farewell to the former boxing champ before storming off angrily with his companions. Bif turned to Tracy. A look of question and disbelief was clearly etched on the boy's face. The greaser gave a small shrug.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Gosh damn it, fairy! You think that's smooth? Just wait tell next time! I'll have him fiery red by the time I'm done!"

He couldn't help it, but Bif actually started bursting out into laughter after hearing her say that. His face burned red in embarrassment and he quickly covered his mouth, trying to contain the giggles that were going to escape his lips.

"Wow, is that really your laugh?" Tracy asked curiously.

"Shut the fuck up, greaser!" Bif shouted but his voice changed from anger to small chuckles.

Her eyes lit up. She laughed, saying, "I hate to say this, but your laugh is the most obnoxious thing I've heard in this whole entire school!"

Then the two of them began laughing together like little kids who had just pranked a teacher for the first time. It was strange. Normally, the only people they ever shared a laugh with was members of their own clique.

After getting their giggles out, Bif decided to take Tracy out for an icecream cone. He called it a thanks for helping him piss Derby more than he usually was, but Tracy called it 'sucking up'. Whatever the reason, the couple gathered themselves together before sauntering off to the icecream shop.

- - -

It was about eleven o'clock when Bif and Tracy had gotten back to the school. Curfew had just started so they both knew the consequences of staying out too late.

"So will you tell me more of your big plan to win Derby tomorrow?" Tracy said.

Bif didn't respond and turned away from her. His green eyes stared into the night sky.

"Bif?"

He glanced at her for a moment, then gazed back to the sky. Tracy had never noticed how his eyes changed different colors when he stared at something. It was sort of beautiful in a way.

"Taylor?"

"What?" The redhead turned his head to her.

"Are you going to tell me more of your big plan tomorrow?" Tracy asked.

He nodded. The greaser let out a sigh before turning on her heels and sauntering off.

"See you, greaseball!" Bif shouted.

Tracy simply gave him a one fingered salute and after that she was on her way again to the Autoshop. A big smile formed on the former boxing champ's face.

Derby would be his for sure. He knew nothing could stop his devious plan with Tracy Romano on his side.

Author's note: a-yuri-who-loves-yaoi, thanks for the review! And Sinedd I also thank you for the review! Yay! Anway R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

December had finally come at last. Snow was falling slowly from the clouds above, each flake landing on top of the boy's red hair. He smiled as he caught sight of Gord and Chad throwing snowballs at each other. Their fun was short-lived however when Derby came storming out of the Harrington House and ordered them to stop.

"B-but Derby," Chad said, "It's December. You're usually happy during this time of year."

The blonde's eyes narrowed in disgust at him. Chad flinched.

Gord let out a sigh and dropped the well-pounded snowball he made. Derby glanced over at Parker, who had just finished making a snowman. The black-haired prep placed his hands on his hips and said happily, "There. All done."

Bif's eyes widened as Derby approached the smaller prep with a cruel smile on his face. Then in one swift movement, he knocked the large snowman down one piece at a time until there was nothing left. The redhead's eyes went from Derby's angry expression to Parker's terrified look. It was obvious that the leader was in no cheerful mood.

"No snowmen! You hear me?" Derby barked.

Parker nodded, tears building up in his dark brown eyes. Derby walked past him and turned his head to the rest of the staring preppies. He glared darkly at them, saying, "Well? What are you all gawking at me for? Get your wise asses to the Autoshop and beat some greasers!"

The preps didn't waste time. They were gone in a flash, leaving the angry Harrington boy and Bif alone. The blonde's eyes stared straight into Bif's as he advanced on him. A smirk formed on Derby's lips.

"Oh Bif, my dear little friend? Do you want to know why I'm so angry?" His voice sounded calm.

The former boxing champ's throat tightened. His face went pale.

"W-why Derby?" Bif's voice shook slightly.

What he expected to hear was his leader's voice coming out in shouts of fury, but that's not exactly what happened. No, Derby Harrington's expression changed from anger to pure sadness. Then he started bawling like a baby. He clung to Bif's Aquaberry sweater, burying his face into the boy's chest.

"Derby, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The blonde didn't reply and continued to sob loudly. Bif felt his blood run cold as he felt his smooth jet black Aquaberry belt being ripped off. His face burned bright red as his LS casual slacks dropped revealing his dark blue boxers. The next thing he knew he was on the cold snow with Derby on top of him. Bif tried to fight back but the other boy was surprisingly stronger than he was.

Derby smiled evilly before placing his hands down the redhead's pants.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Now, Bif, let's have a little fun, shall we?"

The taller prep finally found the strength to push Derby off of him. Derby fell to the ground and growled at him. Bif didn't meet his eyes though as he stood up quickly. He turned his back to the other boy and started walking away when a cold hand caught his ankle. He turned his head and saw Derby staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." The prep pleaded.

Bif understood that Derby needed him here and now. There was no denying it. The redhead let out a sigh before helping his leader to his feet and taking him inside the Harrington House.

He led the teary-eyed Harrington up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as they were there, Bif took Derby by the hand and sat him down on the king-sized bed. After placing the blankets over him, the redhead made his exit, but when he came outside he met face to face with an excited Tad Spencer.

"Bif! You won't believe it! Where's Derby? I have to tell him this!" Tad shouted happily.

The taller preppie placed a finger to his lips, saying, "Be quiet, okay? Derby's trying to sleep."

"Oh, but this is really important! Out of all the times to take a nap! Bloody hell!" Tad whined.

"What's so important anyways?" Bif raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I am happy to announce that we beat those greaseballs back to the ghetto. The one I hit pretty good was Peanut and I would've given him a black eye had it not been for that little slut girlfriend of yours getting in the way."

The former boxing champ went white. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"T-tracy?" His voice shook slightly.

"That's right. The little whore jumped in front of the greaser scumbag and then pow. I hit her."

Bif's eyes narrowed. He clinched his fists in anger and hauled the smaller preppie up by his expensive clothes, shouting, "What the fuck did you do that for? You're such a bastard, Spencer!"

The amber-haired boy felt fear rising inside himself as he stared into the other boy's rage-filled eyes. For a moment, the two just looked at each other, but then Bif threw Tad aside like a ragdoll before running down the stairs and out of the Harrington House.

'Damn you, Spencer. You always have to start shit.' Bif thought to himself.

He was hoping that his pawn wasn't terribly hurt. If she was then Bif would never get Derby back. He prayed to god as he made his way to the Autoshop that Tracy Romano didn't break an arm or a leg. After all, she did need them for her sexy charms.

What he didn't expect when he approached the door that led to the shop class was a shot to his back. The redhead turned around quick, but not quick enough for at that moment a punch was buried deep into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and Bif fell back, clutching his gut in agony.

He glared darkly at his attacker, who was no other than Tracy's older brother, Peanut Romano. The greaser pushed back the strands of brown hair that flew down his forehead and snarled, "Came here to fuck my sister, fairy?"

Bif didn't answer though for another punch was landed into his stomach. This time he collasped to the hard concrete feeling a mixture of sick and unpredictable emotions. Peanut stood over him with his dark brown eyes staring in anger at the prep.

"You," Peanut hissed, "If I see your fairy ass even an inch to my sister then I'll rip out your balls. Understand?"

"Little fucking pauper." Bif scowled before closing his eyes.

Then he was knocked out cold.

Author's note: Thanks for the review, MooMonsters! And thanks to those who have been leaving these nice reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! So R&R! PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Damn! Take it easy, greaseball!" Bif growled as the greaser girl placed an ice pack on his bruised eye.

Tracy put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes to the side, saying, "Oh stop being such a pansy, Biffy boy. You'll be fine."

She dodged the swing of the large prep's fist. Then she pushed him back on his medium-sized bed, laughing a little bit when she heard him squeak in pain.

"You're just lucky I'm not feeling well right now. Or else I'd lay you out." Bif muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Tracy sighed heavily before walking over to the fireplace and tossing some more wood inside. She stood there for a moment just staring at the blazing fire, which was growing brightly with sparks of orange. It was almost Christmas and her brother kept starting shit for Bif. She wanted to stop it all. Her eyes stayed locked on the flames until something hard whacked the back of her head.

She shrieked out in agony and turned around quickly, eyes narrowing at the redheaded boy. He grinned devilish at her.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped.

Bif gave a small shrug and said "I don't know. I guess consider it revenge for the itching powder thing you did."

"Bastard! I'm the one who's trying to help get your fag boyfriend back!"

The boy's eyebrows narrowed. He clinched his fist and got to his feet quickly. It was Tracy's turn to grin. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up as if to show superiority but this act had failed because Bif was much taller than she was.

"Stop calling Derby a fag, whore!"

"And what if I don't? What are you gonna do?"

"Kick your ass! Just like last time!"

"Oh yeah? Why not get your fairy boy to do it for you? At least then you thank him by fucking him in his nice king-sized bed!"

Bif advanced on her. Tracy also did the same. They were now just a foot away from each other, their eyes locked on one another. The greaser girl stood on her tippy toes and whispered softly in his ear, "Well come on then. Hit me, little trust-fund baby."

But before he could reply his lips were captured in a long hell of a kiss. His eyes widened and then closed with enjoyment. Tracy wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pushing closer to his. Bif ran his fingers through her smooth brown hair as he forced her against the wall. And the couple stayed like that forever until they heard the school bell ring.

The former boxing champ cleared his throat and straightened himself up before saying, "I better get to class."

Tracy nodded and replied, "I better too. Johnny would kill me if I didn't get to shop on time."

With that, they were out of the Harrington House in a flash, both making their way to the first morning period. As Tracy ran through the entrance of the Autoshop, a warm smile came on her face suddenly when Bif Taylor went through her mind. Something about that tall prep made her heart melt inside.

Was she falling in love? Nah. Greaser girls don't fall for preppie boys. Right?

- - -

Derby Harrington took his stance at the head of the table and motioned the other preps to sit with a wave of his hand. The blonde was skipping class today for one reason and one reason only. A certain boy named Bif Taylor.

His dark blue eyes scanned each face carefully. Everyone was here and accounted for. Then the leader finally spoke, voice coming out in a strong arrogant tone.

"Gentlemen," he began, "There seems to be a problem that concerns me. Do any of you know what that problem may be?"

The preppies looked at each other and then Tad spoke up.

"Does it involve Bif and his slut girlfriend?"

Derby smiled cruelly. The amber-haired boy knew he had hit the mark.

"Yes, that's correct Spencer. Our meeting today will be about our dear friend Bif. Who would like to tell me the wrongs with his choice of a girl?"

Gord raised his hand.

"Yes Gord?" Derby's eyes moved from Tad to the brunet.

"Is it because Bif's a high-classed man and he shouldn't be dating trash like Tracy?" Gord said.

"Exactly." Derby replied.

He stood up elegantly and turned his back to his members. He then began to pace the floor, stroking his chin in thought. Derby knew Bif was well aware about the rules of their social code. It was never allowed to date someone under their social standards. So why the devil would he break such a sacred law?

Maybe he had the flu or maybe the redhead had been hit too hard in the head after a few rounds in the boxing ring. Whatever the cause Derby Harrington wasn't happy about his actions.

The leader turned to face the other preps and asked, "Do you gents have any ideas on how to stop this madness? Christmas is on Saturday and I absolutely do not want my second in command going to our holiday celebration with a tramp."

Each prep thought for a moment or so. Then they all shrugged.

"Are you serious? Nothing?" Derby was losing his patience.

"I've got an idea." Tad said.

"You do?" Gord raised an eyebrow in question.

"Spit it out, man!" Derby snarled.

The amber-haired prep leaned back in his chair and said, "You know how the greaser girl said that her clique didn't mind seeing Bif with her, right?"

Derby nodded. What was he getting at though? Of course, Spencer was as cunning and manipulative as he was so he'd have to trust the boy's intentions.

"Well, you understand very well Harrington that the greaser clique does not accept things like that. I knew that she was lying from the moment those words came from her mouth."

"So what do you propose we do then?" Justin asked curiously.

Tad glanced from Derby to Justin. A cruel smile formed on his lips.

"I say, we pay a little visit to those greaser scum and tell them what the little Romano girl is doing."

It was Chad's turn to speak out.

"What if they don't believe us?"

"We throw eggs and make them chase us all the way back to Harrington House. Then they'll see the truth."

For a minute or two everyone remained silent until Parker broke it.

"How do we get Bif and Tracy here?" The black-haired boy looked at him.

Tad let out a sigh before answering, "Simple. The Christmas party is on Friday and Bif will surely receive an invitation. Chances are he'll bring that greaser sleaze with him."

All the preps nodded. Derby put this into consideration. Tad's plan might actually work. If Johnny Vincent and his boys saw one of their precious members with a prep then they could easily break the relationship.

The blonde laughed sinisterly and said, "That's quite a genius plot, Spencer. I knew I could rely on you. Now let's make that girl's life a living hell."

He couldn't wait until Friday. He knew Bif would crumble like a pile of rocks. It was the most brillant thing that sprung into Derby's mind. The blonde arose from his chair and walked over to the window that showed a great view of the whole school. He gazed at the Autoshop, spotting a few greasers stepping out of the garage. One of the greasers was Tracy Romano.

'Tracy Romano, you're life with **my** Bif is coming to end.'

Author's note: Aw! Yay a-yuri-who loves-yaoi! What a loving review! Please read and review guys! Or I'll be sad!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

"Wow! I totally love your ride, Vance!" Ricky shouted happily, catching the attention of his other friends.

Vance grinned as he rode the shiny blue BMX bike out of the garage and into the sunlight. Every greaser had their eyes on him except for one particular greaser. That was Peanut Romano.

The short boy lit a cigarette before sauntering off quickly to the garage. After taking a rusty old wrench from the tool box, Peanut was out of the greaser territory quicker than the speed of light. This didn't go unnoticed however.

"Hey, Larry, where ya goin?" Lefty called out to him.

"To find my sister! Where else?" Peanut called back.

The other greasers exchanged looks. Norton glanced down at his watch and immediately knew that Peanut was pissed. It had been two hours since Tracy left for the market.

'Fuck it, Trace. Where the hell are you?' Norton thought.

- - -

Bif stood on the pier staring in silence at the setting sun. He took a step forward, his eyes still gazed at the beautiful orange rays.

A cold hand grasped his shoulder and a voice soon followed this, saying, "I finally found you, Bif Taylor."

"Tracy what the fuc-"

It wasn't the greaser girl though. Instead it was the handsome Derby Harrington. He smiled in a way that sent shivers down the other boy's spine. Oh but could Bif resist it? Hell no he couldn't.

"Hey, Derby. What's up?" Bif greeted.

"Nothing much." Derby said, running a hand through his well-groomed blonde hair.

Oh dear god he had gorgeous hair. And those beautiful light blue eyes just made Bif's heart throb. He could never break the spell that Derby had put on him.

"So? Why are you here?" Bif asked after a minute or two had passed.

A short silence. Then Derby spoke in a voice that sounded like a chorus of thousand angels.

"I came dear Bif to..." He stopped and took the other boy by the hand.

Bif flinched slightly. Derby's hand was so warm and soft. His clear blue stared straight into the redhead's green eyes.

"Can we sit down, please? I've been standing all day." Derby said.

Bif wasn't fooled though. He knew the Harrington boy more than any of the other preppies.

'What is he trying? Don't worry, Taylor. You won't fall for his tricks.' the redhead thought to himself.

The two preps seated themselves on a very uncomfortable bench, but Bif was much too distracted on his friend's well-groomed apperance to even notice the aching in his rear.

"Now then, I came to you today to give you an invitation."

Invitation? What the gawl was he talking about? The redhead shook these thoughts off before saying, "An invitation, huh? To what exactly?"

Derby leaned back gracefully, his smooth blonde hair bouncing a little bit as he unraveled something from his pocket. It was a smooth white envelope with a red ribbon tied around it. Bif knew exactly what the invitation was for. The Christmas party that they held every year at the Harrington House.

Bif took the envelope from the other boy's hands before placing it in his pocket, saying, "Wow, Derby, you're actually inviting me. I'm surprised."

"Correction, dear Bif. I'm inviting you and your girlfriend." Derby replied with a smirk.

The former boxing champ's face paled. Maybe this was a trap. Why would he want Tracy to come too? After all, the rules stated that only preppies were allowed to come. So why would he change it so soon?

"I don't know..." Bif began.

His throat tightened as Derby rubbed his hands on Bif's thighs and leaned in closer to him.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'd really love it if you and Tracy came." the blonde whispered sweetly in his ear.

Bif didn't respond and tried to look away, but Derby clutched his chin roughly, forcing him to stare back into his blue eyes. He wanted an answer. The redhead could tell by the way he was running his hands farther up his thighs.

"Pretty please." Derby purred, putting a now chilly hand down his LS casual pants.

Bif froze as his lips were captured by Derby's in a kiss that made his heart melt. A kiss that was full of passion. He closed his eyes and leaned back slowly on the bench. He loved every minute of this. He knew that Tracy could never kiss like Derby did. She could never replace the boy even if she had big breasts and a sexy figure.

The two boys stayed with their lips locked until Derby finally pushed him back. He rose from his seat, wiping his mouth off quickly as he did. His eyes gazed into Bif's for just a moment then he spoke again.

"So? Will you come?" Derby asked, his eyes still staring into Bif's.

"S-sure." Bif answered, his face growing red from the excitement.

The head preppie cleared his throat and straightened himself up, turning his back to him.

"Very well then. I'm delighted that you two will be joining us."

With that, Derby Harrington made his exit, but not before turning his head slightly to Bif, saying, "By the way, you still have the most damn good lips I've ever tasted. You always were the charmer, Bif."

After that he was gone. The tall prep just sat their for the longest time, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. God he loved that boy. He had to get him from Pinky. He was determined. Bif got to his feet and ran back to the Harrington House, hoping that he could remember all of this for his journal. Hoping that he could tell Tracy the good news.

Little did he know, Tracy Romano had been standing there all along, witnessing everything that the redhead did in that time. Tears formed in the greaser girl's eyes as she watched Bif run down the sidewalk that led to the school. Tracy forced herself against the wall, dropping the grocery bags she held in the process.

And for the first time in her life Tracy let the tears roll down her face. She sank to the cold ground and tried to ignore the thoughts that were now screaming in her head.

Bif didn't love her. He loved Derby. That kiss was all the proof she needed.

Author's note: Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Review! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yay! a-yuri-who-loves yaoi, you reviewed...again! Thanks so much! I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter! And for other readers, pleaser read and review! I'd really appreciate it! Oh I don't own Bully! Or the My Chemical Romance song!**

**Chapter 8.**

_When you go, would you even turn to say_

_I don't love you like I did yesterday _

_-I Don't Love-_

_My Chemical Romance_

The night of the Christmas party finally arrived. After straightening himself up, Bif rushed to the gym, where he found the greaser girl waiting for him near the entrance.

He smiled as he looked her over carefully. She was dressed surprisingly nicer than she usually dressed. Pretty strange actually.

"So, are you ready to go then?" Tracy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course I am. Derby will be drooling after seeing us like this." Bif said triumphantly.

The former boxing champ started on his way to the Harrington House, but then stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that she wasn't following him. He turned around and cocked his head.

"Tracy?"

She didn't answer. Tracy glanced down at the ground, her brown eyes not making contact with his.

"Tracy." Bif said more forcefully this time.

Still, not a word came out of her was getting pissed. He didn't have time to deal with this. He needed to get to the Harrington House and make Derby jealous.

"Tracy! What the hell is wrong with you? Let's go! Derby's waiting for us!"

The girl gazed up at him, eyes narrowing in disgust. Her fists clenched and then she spoke, voice coming out in shouts of pure anger. Bif didn't see it coming at all.

"You mean Derby's waiting for **you**! Not me!" Tracy snapped.

"Come on, greaseball, I don't have time to put up with your hissy fit! We have to go now!"

He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her away, but she dug her heels into the ground, causing the boy to fail. He turned his head, glaring darkly at the greaser.

"Stop it, Tracy!"

Tracy pulled out of his grasp and glared back, saying, "No, Bif Taylor, you're the one who needs to stop it. You don't have to use me to get what you want. So quit it, okay?"

These words caught the prep off guard. His expression changed completely off guard. He stared at her as she stormed past him, her eyes still not bothering to make contact. Bif snapped out of his confusion and turned on his heels, shouting, "Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"Going as far away from you as possible! I'm done!"

Bif, who was slightly startled by this, ran after the greaser girl also screaming at the top of his lungs.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, TRACY ROMANO! WHAT ABOUT MY PLAN?"

"FUCK YOUR STUPID ASS PLAN, BIF TAYLOR! GET SOME OTHER CHICK TO GET YOUR PRECIOUS DERBY HARRINGTON BACK! JUST STAY OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE!"

The redhead gritted his teeth, feeling a deep pain in his heart. Then he looked at her with his fists balled up, fuming, and shouted "TRACY, YOU SLUT OF A GREASEBALL, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Too late though for the small Romano was already making her way back to the Autoshop, giving him the bad finger as she left. Bif let out a growl before marching angrily to the Harrington House, but more importantly, he was going alone. There went his pawn. No worries, right? He could always find another girl to use. No problem.

- - -

Bif was prepared for the worst when he stepped into the main room of the Harrington House. He wished more than anything that Tracy was standing there with him. He needed her now because his leader came towards him with Pinky, his arm around her waist as usual. The blonde smiled cruelly at the other boy. Bif swallowed hard.

"My word, Bif Taylor. Where on earth is your sweet little girlfriend?" Derby asked in an arrogant manner.

"She left." Bif answered quickly.

The head prep grinned devilishly and looked at Pinky, who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Did you hear that, Pinky dear? Bif's slut of a girl left him. Quite unfortunate, isn't it?"

Pinky nodded, saying, "That's alright. He can always find another girl that isn't so cheap."

"Aw, did daddy's little princess miss me that much?" A familiar voice teased from behind them.

The three preps turned around and saw a smirking greaser girl with her arms crossed over her chest. Bif was the only one that beamed in happiness. Derby stuck up his gorgeous nose and sniffed.

"Oh, it's you." he said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"What are you doing here, trash? Shouldn't you be finding some rich home to rob?" Pinky sneered.

"And shouldn't you be crying your ass off because Derby doesn't like you?" Tracy said casually.

The snobbish girl's jaw dropped. Bif laughed, but stopped when he saw Derby glaring at him. Pinky regained her composure and took a step towards the other girl, eyes narrowing in disgust. Tracy also mimicked this.

"You're such a wannabe!"

"Go find some other cousin to fuck, princess! Derby doesn't need you!"

All eyes went to Pinky, who had turned whiter than a sheet. Her mouth opened but no words came. After a moment or so of silence, she got out of the room faster than anyone could blink. Tears were building in her eyes. Tracy chuckled to herself before turning on her heels and facing the two preppie boys.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm off to the refreshment table. I won't bother you any longer."

The greaser girl gave a mock bow and then sauntered over to the snack table. But she did manage to wink at the tall prep first before doing so. Bif sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Sorry. I don't know what's with her lately."

"That's quite alright. At least she got rid of that wretch Pinky for me. I would have never been able to." Derby said with a smile.

The redhead laughed harder than he usually did after that. Derby shrugged, straightening the collars of his Aquaberry shirt as he did. For the rest of the night, things went really good for the Taylor boy. He spent most of his time around Derby thanks to the help of Tracy Romano of course. Pinky didn't stand a chance against her insults. Things seemed to be going right.

Well, that was until Bif heard pounding coming from the front doors of the Harrington House. He froze as a voice soon accompanied this.

"Let us in there, you little damn fairies!" the first voice shouted.

Tracy's eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere. Her heart was racing out of her chest as the pounding went on for the second time. She leaned in close to Bif and whispered, "We're in big trouble, Taylor."

"Why?" Bif whispered back.

The greaser girl didn't have the chance to answer him, for at that moment the double doors broke open and in stepped a figure that neither Bif nor Tracy were pleased to see. It was Johnny Vincent, the tall and very angry looking leader of the greasers. He was flanked by two other greasers. One Tracy recognized as her older brother.

His eyes narrowed in disgust when he saw Bif.

'Shit. My brother...is pissed.' Tracy thought.

The three greasers took menacing steps towards them. Peanut's eyes were still locked on the tall prep. Bif knew that Peanut hated everything about him. Derby glared at Johnny, but switched his furious gaze from the leader to the small girl hiding behind the redheaded boy. He knew this was Tad's plan. To get the greasers here. Derby still hated the little greaser though.

When the night was over and he had beaten all these greaseballs, the Harrington boy would set his sights on her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Here we are on chapter nine already! Lol! Didn't think I'd get this far! So anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy! Also, R&R! PLZ! By the way, sorry for the long chapter! **

**Chapter 9. **

Derby Harrington stood alone in the bar room of the boxing gym. His light blue eyes were locked on the redhead below, who was fighting against Justin Vandervelde in the ring.

The blonde didn't join his fellow elites because he knew that the victor of the battle would be Bif Taylor. A smile formed on his lips as he continued to stare at his best friend. He loved the boy more than anything else in this pitful world.

Sometimes, the blonde wished that he could break the rules set by his parents and marry his second in command instead. Life would be much easier for him if he did.

Derby's eyes remained on Bif for a few seconds and then he turned his back to the match, sauntering off to the door as he did. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he noticed a bag he had forgotten, which was sitting on the floor near the trophy case. The blonde smiled cruelly before grabbing the bag and making his exit out of the boxing gym.

No one seemed to notice that the boy was leaving. This was perfectly fine to him. He didn't want anyone to follow him on his mission.

- - -

The punch to her gut was hard, knocking the wind out of the girl. Tracy fell to the floor, clutching her stomach and glaring darkly at her attacker, who was none other than Johnny Vincent.

"You little fucker! Why the hell would you date a fairy bastard like that one?" Johnny snarled, causing the other members around him to flinch.

"Which is Johnny's rival by the way!" Peanut added.

"Stop kissing up to Vincent, Larry!" Tracy snapped in anger.

She was rewarded with another punch from the leader, which was a hell of a lot worse than the last one. The girl cried out in agony as he forced her to look him in the eyes by grabbing her head and pulling it back.

The rest of the greasers cringed at the sight before them. They couldn't believe that Peanut was just standing there watching all this happen. But then again they couldn't blame him either. Tracy shouldn't have done what she did. Dating a prep was not allowed in their rule books.

After a minute or two of witnessing Tracy getting the living daylights knocked out of her Norton decided to end the fight once and for all. He pushed his way through the group of boys, saying, "Johnny, that's enough. I think the kid's learned her lesson."

Johnny glared at her once more before turning his back to her, taking a cigarette from his pocket as he did.

"You," he hissed pointing to Peanut, "Get your sister under control or there will be hell to pay."

The shorter greaser opened his mouth to say something, but Tracy already beat him to it.

"Don't bother. I know now that I'm not wanted here." Her voice shook slightly in anger when she got to her feet.

"Tracy that's not-" Her brother's words were interrupted again by the younger Romano.

"Save it, Larry! I don't need you damn bastards anyway! I'm out of here!" Tracy snapped, clinching her fists in pure hatred.

With those last few words, the girl threw the leather jacket she wore from her body and bolted out the door of the shop room. Peanut's eyes widened. He cursed under his breath and rushed after her, but it was too late though. Tracy was already making her way past the entrance of the Autoshop.

'She's going to Old Bullworth Vale. That's probably where she's going.' Peanut thought to himself.

- - -

It was about eleven o'clock p.m. when Tracy trailed off for home again. Curfew had just started so she knew she needed to be quick or she'd face the cops wrath. Not only that, but she wasn't sure who would be out this late. The greaser girl cursed loudly as the cool breeze brushed on her skin.

Damn. She shouldn't have left her leather jacket. Now she'd get a cold or maybe she'd freeze to death. Her thoughts of regret were interrupted by footsteps coming from behind her. Tracy searched her pockets and finally found her knife, which was a trusty weapon to use when dealing with strangers.

She turned around quickly and was surprised to see a boy she least expected to see. Derby Harrington, who was holding a bag in one hand, stood before her. What the devil was he doing here? More importantly, why the devil didn't he have Bif or his other fairy helpers with him?

"Hello, Tracy Romano. I hope I didn't scare you." the boy said running a hand through his well-groomed hair.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine." Tracy replied, keeping the knife tight in her hands as he approached her with slow but menacing steps.

The blonde looked her over carefully then tilted his head to the side, saying, "My, my. Where on earth is your jacket, dear? A girl like you shouldn't be walking alone without something warm to wear. Couldn't you afford it?"

He let out a booming laugh while the girl just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now what do you want, Harrington?" she hissed.

Derby was now closer to her. A little too close for comfort actually. He chuckled before placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes since she had been staring at the ground.

"Can't a gentleman come and speak to you? Tell me, my dear, how did you do it?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Do what?" Tracy asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, girl. You know very well what I'm talking about." The boy's eyes stared straight into hers, striking fear in the greaser's heart.

Oh how she wished that Bif were here to rescue her.

"I don't know who you think you are, greaser scum," Derby said with a breath of hate, "But you better stay away from my Bif Taylor. You don't need him."

Tracy's blood ran cold as she felt his chilly hands go down her black leather pants. She glanced down and then back to Derby, who was grinning devilishly at her.

"Let's have a little peek-a-boo, shall we?" he said before forcing her against the wall. "After all, Bif said you did have a sexy body."

She yelped and kneed the Harrington boy in his groin. He fell to the ground and clutched his naughty area in agony, saying, "Oh lord! I have to carry on the family name!"

Tracy didn't waste another minute. She tried to run back to the Autoshop but something caught her ankle. She fell to the ground, cursing out loud. Tracy turned her head slightly and saw Derby smirking, pulling her towards him.

"Get off!" she shouted struggling against the preppie in vain.

Derby pinned the girl down like a helpless butterfly. Tracy squirmed and kicked in passionate fury, fear rising in her chest as he leaned in forward. Then he grasped her chin roughly.

"So, what do you do to my Bif when I'm not looking, dear?" he hissed.

Tracy's eyes widened when Derby captured her lips in one hell of a kiss that nearly took her breath away. He began unzipping her black leather pants. The girl pushed him back, crying out for Bif as she did so. Who was she kidding? Bif couldn't hear her. He couldn't come and save her.

'What's the point.' Tracy thought to herself.

She closed her eyes tight and let the Harrington boy rip her pants off. Derby grinned at this. And then, as she felt the boy make a move for her shirt, Tracy heard a familiar voice that made her eyes open again.

"Derby, what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde turned his head and his expression changed to complete fear. Tracy gave a small smile. There stood the tall redhead known as Bif Taylor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry everyone! I've been going through high school and I've had tons of homework! Thank you for the review EvilGenius2! I really appreciate it! I love your story a lot too! Hope you all like this chapter!!! This is the last one! And there will be a sequel to this so...Enjoy! Oh, R&R please! **

**Chapter 10.**

Derby felt his blood run cold as his second command approached them, his green eyes glaring darkly at the other boy. The blonde had to think quickly if he wanted to get out of the situation. But how?

For a moment, the trio remained silent, but Tracy was the one to break it. She escaped the head prep's arms and kneed him in the groin again before rushing over to Bif. Derby's eyes narrowed in disgust at this. It made him sick the way that greaser scum cowered behind Bif.

"Where have you been?" Tracy snarled.

"Get out of here." Bif answered, his dark eyes still locked on his leader.

The greaser girl froze. She had seen the redhead angry before, but not as much as he was right now. In a way it sort of frightened her. But she did as she was told and ran off to the Autoshop.

When she was finally gone, Bif walked straight to the blonde and offered a hand to him, saying, "Need a hand?"

"Get away from me, you little fuck!" Derby snapped, slapping the other boy's hand away and quickly getting to his feet. "I don't need your help! Do me a favor and just die already!"

With that, he gathered his things and made his way back to the Harrington House. Bif was motionless. He felt as though Derby had come up to him and slapped him across the face like one of the female students at Bullworth Academy. Derby couldn't have really meant that. It wasn't true.

Things were getting much harder for Bif as the days passed. Derby was the only thought that sunk in his head. But today was the redhead's moment of glory. The time had finally come. It was about three-thirty p.m. when Bif was summoned to the greenhouse. He made his way up the stairs with Gord, who seemed interested in joining the boy for some reason.

"Any idea why Derby wants me?" Bif questioned, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Nope. I know you'll be happy though." Gord replied with a devilish grin.

"Wha-"

"Bif, come in here!" Came the bark of the great Derby Harrington himself.

The redhead walked into the room and spotted his handsome leader standing in front of the old venus fly trap he received from his father. Bif's throat tightened as Derby turned to face him. Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Derby? You're crying!" Bif shrieked in surprise.

"No I'm not! Don't be ridiculous!" Derby growled.

His fists clinched and he advanced on the taller boy, fists balled up, fuming. Just as Bif was about to say something, Derby was quickly in front of him with his arms around the redheaded prep.

"I can't take it anymore, Bif. I'm in love with you." Derby said before kissing him on the lips.

Bif's eye widened in shock until the kiss brought his eyes shut with enjoyment. He wrapped his arms around his leader's neck and pushed his body close. The blonde shoved Bif away and whispered, "Oh dear god, I love the way you kiss."

The Taylor boy couldn't help it, but tears started forming in his eyes as Derby pulled him close again. He never cried before. Not once in his life because no one really gave him a reason to cry. Now he was crying and wouldn't stop even if someone punched him the face.

Bif had gotten what he wanted. His plan worked out in the end.

- - -

Tracy Romano stood alone near the main gates of Bullworth Academy with a small box in her arms. Her brown eyes stared deep into the night sky above her for a long time until she heard Bif's voice call out to her. She turned around and gave him a warm smile as he approached her. She loved the way his green eyes lightened up when he stared at someone.

"Hello, greaseball." Bif said returning the girl's smile with his own.

"Hello, trust-fund turd." Tracy replied.

The former boxing champ straightened himself up before standing beside the greaser girl, who eyes stayed locked on the tall prep. For a minute or so, the two remained silent, but then Bif finally spoke. He began telling her everything that had occured today and when he finished his story, the greaser had a look that brought a bit of astonishment to the preppie's face. Her brown eyes were no longer filled with happiness. Instead, they were a mixture of sorrow, confusion, and anger.

"So, does this mean that your plan worked?" Tracy asked, her voice shook slightly.

"Yeah, for now I guess, but if Derby ever gets with Pinky again then I know who to go to." Bif said punching her playfully in the arm.

Tracy didn't reply. The redhead's smile vanished quickly as she turned her back to him, saying, "Okay, I understand. You can go."

"Go? Why? What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be happy for me?" he questioned.

The greaser girl nodded slowly and said, "I am...very happy for you, Bif. Now you've got Derby."

Her grip on the box she held tightened when the boy placed a hand on her shoulder. He spoke to her in a voice full of concern. Tracy batted his arm away and shouted, "Just leave! You don't need me anymore! You won! Derby's your boyfriend again!"

She tried to walk off after that, but felt Bif's cold hands grab her arm and the next thing she knew she was held in a tight warm embrace.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tracy snarled, struggling in vain against the former boxing champion.

The redhead didn't give her an answer and continued to hold her close to him. He understood now that Tracy Romano, _the_Tracy Romano, had fallen madly in love with him. The time they had spent together made her feelings grow stronger for him. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way for her, and Bif knew that this was clear to her.

"Thanks for everything, Tracy." Bif said with a weak smile.

He could hear her heart beating faster and faster. Well, that was until she decided to shove him hard, which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground in a dull thud. Bif cursed under his breath and narrowed his eyes at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS THANKING YOU, ASS WIPE!" he roared clinching his fists in anger.

"That's payback for throwing that cup at me, fairy! You're so gullible!" Tracy laughed.

A big smile formed on her lips as Bif got to his feet faster than the speed of light. He raised his boxing stance, saying, "You little bitchy pauper! I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

With that, the girl made her getaway like the usual days when she pranked the Taylor boy. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Three, two, one."

He muttered these words to himself before running after her with the same old angry expression that he wore usually when he did this. As he passed by the Harrington House, he spotted Derby and the other preppies coming up the steps. Bif knew he had to act the part well in front of Derby so he began shouting threats at the girl like crazy, swinging his fist in the air as he did.

"Running only makes me madder!" Bif shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That's why I'm doing it!" Tracy called back with an evil grin plastered on her face.

The preppies cheered their fellow elite on as he ran by them and Derby simply blew him a kiss because Pinky wasn't looking at the time. So Bif officially declared in his mind a happy ending for two reasons.

1.) Derby was his again and that Pinky could go to hell.

2.) His plan worked perfectly and it was all thanks to the lovely Tracy Romano

Still, it seemed odd that in the end, a greaseball like her had fell in love with a prep like him. It wasn't a joke or a prank like most of the students at Bullworth thought. It was more of an accident. Yeah, that was it. Just an accidental love.

**Author's note:** **I'd like to take the time to thank all the people who reviewed this story! Thanks a bunch guys! I am very, very, VERY grateful! I really hope you like this story! **


End file.
